The Loyal Storm Prince
by MissSexyRain
Summary: Gokudera is not as much of an outcast people might perceive him to be. He has a secret side to him that even Tsuna doesn't know of. Will it hurt his family or bring them closer together? GokuderaxVongola Familgia (ONE-SHOT)


_Summary: Gokudera is not as much of an outcast people might perceive him to be. He has a secret side to him that even Tsuna doesn't know of. Will it hurt his family or bring them closer together? GokuderaxVongola Familgia_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Akira Amano-sensei is the genius behind these epic and lovely characters.**

**Warnings: OCs, Violence, Guns, Cursing, Alcohol, Illegal Drugs, and Strippers. Basically everything that comes with gangsters!**

**Authoress: **Hello everyone!^^ I guess the inner mobster and Gokudera decided to take the reigns lol. I never wrote a shoot-out before so I apologize. I can't say I'm too decent with fight scenes either. **_This will also feature homosexual relationships, blood, and sexy scenes,_** but nothing explicit. Everyone is 18 and older. Beta-ed by my best friend yukimiamotosan :) I'm loving my Fall break so enjoy my readers!

* * *

**The Loyal Storm Prince**

Smoke curled upward slowly as Gokudera let loose a deep breath. The weed really had him loose. The bass from the club speakers pumped an intoxicating rhythm that trembled through his veins. If it was possible, he'd say that they added some kind of Ecstasy to the weed.

"So, let me understand this. You want me in your mafia?" Gokudera fought a chuckle at the ludicrous idea. An amused hum did escape him though. After being in Japan for years, suddenly everyone in Italy knew his name. "I can't believe you." A chuckle escaped after all.

_It's the weed's fault._ Hayato thought. _Or maybe Cherry's._ Unknown to the mobsters across the table from him, he was friends with the owners and strippers of the club. If the mobsters were to try anything they were surely dead.

Cherry-that's her stripper name-was a beautiful Portuguese girl. She had long brunet hair flowing down her back and equally dark eyes. Her costume, barely fitting, was black/red lingerie that left her voluptuous tan boobs and firm ass out for all her customers to see. Even though he didn't swing that way, he had to admit Cherry was _fine_. The stripper was currently in Gokudera's lap, while whispering something in his ear. Though it appeared that she was enticing him to the mobsters, she was actually insulting them to her friend in her native language. That was another reason Gokudera tried not to laugh again.

"Olhe para estes bastardos estúpidos." Gokudera laughed anyway. He hoped the mobsters didn't know Portuguese and that they hadn't heard her. Though he wasn't really afraid for her safety. She always carried a small hand gun hidden in the back of her outfit.

The three mobsters, also surrounded by other strippers, chuckled too. "She talking sexy to you, Gokudera?"

"Hm, you could say that." Gokudera took another puff as Cherry raked a manicured hand through his silver locks. "What I don't understand is why the powerful Maffucci Family would want with a runt like me?" The Right-Hand man had a suspicion that they wanted information on Vongola.

"Give yourself credit. They don't call you 'Smoking Bomb Hayato' for nothing." One of them grinned. "We would be happy to negotiate with Vongola. Surely our offer is better than what they're paying you."

_Bingo._ Gokudera thought as he put out his joint in the ashtray beside his seat. "Listen, with all due respect for the Maffucci Family, I am loyal to Vongola already. I can't break my vow."

"Why you little-" The mobster on the left made to get up, but a knife to his neck stopped him.

The pretty Japanese stripper in green named Lime smiled at him. "You bastards aren't doing anything to our friend." The few other customers in the club quickly left with their own strippers.

"You little shit, you planned this!" The middle mobster yelled. He was about to pull out his pistol, but was quickly apprehended from behind by guys in the familiar black uniforms belonging to the Namimori Discipline Committee.

"I hate these crowds." Hibari said not far behind where Cherry and Gokudera were still sitting calmly. "You owe me, Gokudera Hayato."

Gokudera waved him off. "Yeah, I know." Hibari was the only one to know of Gokudera's underworld life-except probably Reborn. You can't run a business in Namimori without going through the Discipline Committee first. And though Gokudera is not a big time gangster, he did have quite the weapons ring going on without other mafias coming to fuck shit up.

"You'll never get away with this! Wait until the Maffucci hears about us!" The men struggled as Hibari's men roughly pulled them from the couch.

"Take these herbivores to the docks." Hibari stated bored with the mobsters' brave front. The mobsters cursed and struggled even more as the underlings did as told.

"_Hibari-san~!_" A sweet chorus from the girls resounded as they surrounded the Chairman.

Hibari looked on with indifference. "I don't have time to play today." He turned to follow his men. "Don't forget herbivore." He called to Gokudera.

"_Aww~!_" The girls from the club sighed as they watched the handsome underworld lord walk away.

"I think Hayato needs to treat us, don't you think girls?" Cherry said as she got up from the Storm Guardian's lap. She trailed her long beautiful nails down his face.

"Yeah, you did scare our customers away." Lime spoke up.

Gokudera sighed and ran a hand through his hair wearily. His earlier buzz was wearing off. "Okay girls. Drinks on me." A chorus of "Yes!" rang throughout the area.

**{The Next Day...}**

They were all in their Junior and Senior year of Namimori High. Everything was going great besides-Tsuna freaking out over being officially Decimo of Vongola now that he was of age, assassins trying to kill them every few months, Hibari being Hibari, Yamamoto being scouted for the baseball minor-leagues, Ryohei actually becoming serious about his future career in the mafia, Mukuro somehow involved with a powerful drug cartel and out of prison, and Gokudera being offered scholarships from prestigious colleges all over the world. Just the normal high school troubles.

Tsuna and Yamamoto sat patiently in their homeroom, hearing all the monotone chatter in the background. The bell was about to ring in 5 minutes and the Storm Guardian still wasn't there.

"Ne, did Gokudera-kun say why he's running late?" Tsuna asked. His Storm Guardian usually walks him to school, even on the days when he was sick. The last few years however, he would sometimes, though not too often, tell Tsuna go ahead and that he'll see him later.

Yamamoto made a humming noise. "He didn't text me anything." The Rain Guardian frowned a little. "Though we shouldn't worry too much since it's Gokudera." He then smiled that blinding, happy-go-lucky smile.

Tsuna smiled back. "Yeah, you're right." He jolted a bit as the annoying shrill of the bell for the start of school sounded. "But Gokudera isn't-"

"Alright class!" Their teacher Sakai-sensei called. "Time for Anatomy first."

Meanwhile, the Storm Guardian was held up, quite literally, in his apartment from going to school.

"Ahhh..." Gokudera was pinned against the wall as his handsome Italian business partner nibbled and kissed his neck. "This...isn't...a part...of the meeting." The Storm guardian panted.

Adriano is Gokudera's main gun dealer. He's a charming young devil in his twenties with pearl white teeth and longish raven locks. He has deep blue eyes and a chiseled god-like body build. A pink sinful tongue was trailing down Gokudera's pale chest leaving hot saliva in its wake; Hayato's school shirt was half-way open. A sharp nip was placed on the Storm Guardian's neck.

Not that the Storm Guardian couldn't take Adriano on if he wanted to, but that tongue was too good at its job. Equally pale lips lightly trailed up flushed skin to meet Gokudera's and whispered, "Really boss? I thought this was the _extended_ part of the meeting." Adriano gently bit Gokudera's bottom lip.

"Umph." Now it could be that Gokudera was tired from last night at the club and didn't have the will to fight, _or_ it could be he hasn't had any in a while and his hormones were in control of his body. But whatever it was, he heatedly answered, "Bedroom now." The Storm Guardian wrapped his legs around the Italian gangster's hips as Adriano picked him up off the wall. Gokudera shoved his tongue down Adriano's throat as the other quickly tried to maneuver them into the bedroom a few feet away. Articles of clothing were coming off as tongues and hands mapped familiar territory when Adriano kicked the door closed.

...It was around the 3rd hour of school when Adriano dropped Hayato off at school. Gokudera snuck in through a side door. He wouldn't get past their sensei if he went to the classroom. So, the smoking bomb decided to hide on the roof for the time being. After all, lunch was quickly approaching.

"Herbivore, you have a lot of nerve." Ah, Hayato forgot to factor in the Disciplinary Chairman.

"Hibari." Gokudera turned around in greeting. "I know I have a lot nerve."

Wearing his famous black over coat over the high school's blue uniform, Hibari had an indifferent look on his face, but his eyes narrowed at Gokudera's attitude. "Watch it, or does Sawada need to know about your activities?"

Gokudera chuckled. Hibari had been threatening to tell since Gokudera started his business. "I apologize for being late Hibari-_san_. I had something to take care of." There was a moment of silence before Hibari moved. The Storm Guardian said nothing as the Cloud Guardian wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. They looked each other in the eyes, more like Gokudera glared, but stayed silent. Gokudera stood there as Hibari dipped his head and sniffed his neck.

"You smell like weak prey." Or how Hayato interpreted, 'You smell like another man.'

Gokudera pressed a hand against the prefect's shoulder in warning. "I told you I had _something_ to take care of." It was only recently that the Storm Guardian had learned the strange possessive streak Hibari had when it came to the Vongola Familgia-Mukuro an exception of course.

"**Gak!** The fuck bastard!?" Suddenly, Hibari harshly bit the spot under Gokudera's studded right ear. When he made to struggle however, Hibari's arm around his waist tightened. It sent the Cloud Guardian on edge when he smelled unfamiliar scents on his preys.

The Cloud Guardian held the bite to make sure he left a mark and Gokudera groaned all the while in discomfort. When the carnivore decided to let go, Hayato shivered as Hibari blew air on the bite. Hibari smirked, the Storm Guardian was his second, top prey after all. "Remember you owe me." He whispered into the other's ear.

Hibari let go of Gokudera and stepped away. He smirked when he saw the other's flushed face,but it quickly morphed into a frown. "You can find _other ways_ to keep your men in line."

Gokudera's face instantly flushed with anger this time. "_**Why you-**_"

"Come," Hibari said dismissively. "we have a problem on our hands." Remembering the reason he was looking for the Storm Guardian in the first place.

The Storm Guardian's eyes narrowed. "Who is it?"

...It was a thirty minutes later when Gokudera found himself on the roof smoking a cigarette and scratching at his bite mark. He received information on a small force of fifty men are coming to Japan from the Laccona Family. What they were after the Discipline Committee Chairman did not know. It was up to Gokudera, as the Right-Hand man of course, to figure out why and a course of action. It should be lunch soon and then he could tell the Tenth.

Just as soon as he thought that, the bell rung. Immediately all the high school students filed out of class like the plague was going around. Gokudera heard other students voices as they passed by the roof door. His ears perked up at Tsuna's voice.

"...Do you think we should call instead?" Tsuna asked Yamamoto as they both entered through the roof door.

"Good Afternoon Tenth!" Gokudera called as he turned around. He waved at the surprised faces of his friends. "You should call who instead?"

"Ah! Gokudera-kun." Tsuna jogged to his best friend. "Where were you today and didn't I say quit smoking?" The future Mafia boss snatched the cigarette out of the Storm Guardian's mouth.

Gokudera rubbed a hand behind his head. "Sorry Tenth, it's a habit! I was late, because of intel." By then Yamamoto was standing beside Tsuna.

"Intel? On what?" Tsuna asked as he snubbed out the lethal stick with his foot.

Gokudera's face grew serious, too serious for an eight-teen year old. "The Laccona Family is sending men to Japan, but I haven't had time to think of a reason yet."

"Laccona? They're not an allied Family?" Yamamoto said.

A tick appeared in the Storm Guardian's head. "If they were, you'll think I'll be worried baseball-freak?!"

Yamamoto chuckled goodheartedly. "Maa, I was just asking."

Tsuna hummed thoughtfully. "Well, many Mafia come here for business. There's no rumor saying they're here for us, right? I'm sure it's just a coincidence." The Sky Guardian smiled.

"True," Gokudera smiled brightly. If the Tenth is happy then he is happy. "but I'll look into it just in case." The Right-Hand man bowed.

"Well, that can wait." Tsuna reached up to cup the side of Gokudera's neck. "Hibari did this right?" It was more of a statement.

"A-ah." Gokudera agreed. A faint blush was present on his pale skin.

Tsuna sighed and leaned to kiss Gokudera's cheek. The Storm Guardian's instantly blushed to the tips of his ears. "I'm guessing there's another reason why Hibari became so possessive all of a sudden?"

"I-I don't know what you mean, Tenth." Abashed, emerald gems looked at the ground. "Hibari is just as crazy as ever."

"Fine, since we need to eat lunch." Tsuna knowingly gazed. "Yamamoto brought us some sushi."

Internally Gokudera was beating his head against the wall. He's blushed more in the last twenty four hours than he liked and even forgot to bring his Boss an offering for lunch. He was so stupid! "Yes, Tenth. Thanks I guess, baseball-freak..." He sighed.

So, the trio peacefully ate lunch, with the occasional yelling from Gokudera at Yamamoto, as the clouds lazily rolled over in the sky.

**{Some Dangerous Bullshit}**

The dark clouds were rumbling with deep thunder as the night sky light up with lightening. It was times like this, during a storm, when the Storm Guardian reflected on how he was doing.

He used to be a weak kid. Not weak in the physical sense, but in the psychological sense. Though, he can say now he has improved his fighting prowess. Gokudera used to think he was all alone, and in a sense he was. There was so much mystery around his birth mother's death and his biological father (He'll be damned to say just _father_) didn't even care enough to look for him when he ran away. It wasn't like he left Italy and his father had enough money from being in the mafia to look for him. When he found out he wasn't who he thought was his mother-'s child, he was shattered. Why would anyone keep a secret so important from someone like that? Just for appearances? He fought for most of his life after he ran away. Gokudera fought people to survive when sometimes he didn't even know the reason they were after him. Then he joined the Vongola Familgia and some sense of family love came in, but it wasn't the same. Shamal wasn't even around as much. All those fights that bruised him and no one to spill his emotions to killed him on the inside, little by little, until he unconsciously wanted to die. But the Storm Guardian was no coward, if he was going to die, it would be for a damn good reason.

"This is depressing." The Storm Guardian sighed as he kept looking at the window. It was like the storm was reflecting his emotions at the moment. When Reborn first approached him with the offer to becoming the Decimo of Vongola he was ecstatic. Not just because he would become an all powerful mafia boss, but the much darker reason was because he would be targeted more by powerful enemies. And, those powerful enemies would eventually end up killing him. Then he met the _real_ Tenth...and Yamamoto.

A fond smirk came across the young gangster's face. He will admit he had a soft spot for all of his current family members-yes even Mukuro that _**bastard**_. How could he **not** feel something after they had saved him from many life-threatening situations? He could hear Tsuna's voice scolding him now for smoking the cigar currently in his mouth. No longer was he lonely and weak. He had a life purpose and it was to see the happy faces of family.

The Storm Guardian stretched back on his couch. He should get up and get dressed. He couldn't go to a business meeting wearing just a t-shirt and boxers, could he?

...Then it was sometime around midnight when the Storm Guardian and Adriano found themselves in a predicament.

"Damn." Gokudera calmly said as a gun pressed into the right side of his temple.

"We don't need to be violent gentleman. Let's calmly work this out." Adriano also had a gun pressed to his head. They were in the middle of a business meeting with the Quattrone Family when Laccona men stormed the warehouse and quickly took them and their clients hostage.

"There's no need to work anything out, we only want one thing." The leader, who was fully Italian, tall, and in a dark blue suit; smirked evilly. "We want you, Gokudera Hayato."

"And what the fuck did I do?" Gokudera snapped, but hushed when the gun pressed deeper into his skull. "I never once crossed the Laccona Family."

"It's not what you did that we're here." The leader leaned over so he was eye-to-eye with the Storm Guardian. "It's what our boss wants."

"Why does your boss want Gokudera?" Adriano asked. He was trying to dial for help from the Discipline Committee with his ring without anyone noticing.

"Oh? Gokudera hasn't told you about his past has he?" At this Gokudera looked confused.

"What about my fuckin' past? What does that got to do with you?" Gokudera was analyzing the possibility of him and Adriano making it out alive. There were fifty men from Laccona, two of them, and five of Quattrones.

"Your father was in the mafia, did he even bother telling you about it?" The leader looked incredulously. "You're heir to the Laccona throne, Don Hayato."

"_**WHAT?**_" Gokudera and Adriano voiced their shock at the same time. The Storm Guardian was the first to snap of it. "That's a damn lie! That old man _never_ cared for me!"

"Oh, but it's true! He's getting closer to his deathbed and finally decided to get you back. Your name and his wife's name is in his official will." The leader tutted. "You should be happy! Now you won't be a lackey to Vongola."

There was something deep down in Gokudera that snapped because of those words. Whatever it was, it caused the Storm to break out in a _furry_.

"**RAAAAAAHHHH**!" Gokudera reached up and broke the arm of the person holding the gun to his head. The person screamed in horrible agony. The other Laccona men cocked their guns, but the Storm Guardian knocked the few men around him and Adriano down in a blink of an eye. Some of their faces were broken and many were knocked unconscious. Hayato pulled out his most dangerous dynamite, "Don't you _**dare**_ insult Vongola like that."

Adriano had his pistol pointed at the remaining men beside his boss when his speaker cracked to life.

_Kusakabe here._

"Kusakabe-san! Send reinforcements to Warehouse 32 please! It's urgent!" He was glaring at the Laccona man in front of him. That was when the first gun-shot was fired.

_Roger!_

"Well, I was hoping we didn't need to resort of violence." The leader cocked his own gun and pointed it at Gokudera. "You can recover from a few bullet wounds though. Take them down men, but don't kill our future Don!"

...At the Committe's headquarters Kusakabe was panicking. Hibari was preoccupied outside of Namimori and had half their forces to storm two large mansions of the enemy. There were only a few people here with them and if Adriano called for help than it meant there was bit of trouble. So, against his better judgment he called the one person that he knew would be able to defeat them no sweat. He quickly went through his contacts and dialed.

"Ah, Sawada-san! This is Kusakabe!"

...Gokudera fired three rounds from behind the big wooden crate. Adriano was beside him cradling his shoulder from the fresh gun-shot wound. "Shit!" He ducked as a bullet whizzed by his ear. The loud ringing left his head pounding.

"You idiot, that could of killed him!" The leader admonished his subordinate. The Laccona men were also behind crates and jugs holding an unknown substance. They were aiming carefully to not cause permanent damage to their heir.

Gokudera looked at Adriano, he had cuts just like the Storm Guardian, but was turning paler from the blood loss. A bullet came to close to Adriano's foot and a survior of the Quattrone Family shot back with his own gun. "This is getting us nowhere." The weakening weapons dealer spoke.

Hayato got up and shot back five rounds and took down two men before hiding again behind the crate. "The escape route is on their side though. Dammit!" A bullet grazed his arm by coming through the crate's wood.

"Oh no." Adriano said as he moved to the side. His instincts were right and the crate shielding them shattered. He weapons dealer quickly tackled Gokudera to the ground as more bullets came. The last Quattrone member, however, was not so lucky and died like the rest of them.

Adriano was standing protectively in front of Gokudera barely holding up his gun. "Are you crazy?" Gokudera yelled. He wrapped an arm around Adriano to move him behind him, but the other would not budge.

"There's no way you're going with them! Not over my dead body!" Adriano shouted more towards the Laccona men.

The leader smirked as he and the others pointed their guns at Adriano. "That can be arranged."

"I don't think so." A calm, too calm voice said. Everyone looked behind the Laccona men, but before the leader could say anything Yamamoto sliced him with his sword. Blood sprayed against the unsuspecting subordinates and stained the floor red.

"He killed the boss!" One shouted, but he too got cut down before he could draw his gun.

Ryohei was also there. He crushed the two nearest to him by bashing their heads together. The grotesque sound of the crunch made Adriano and Gokudera cringe.

There was no mercy from the Rain and Sun Guardians. The remaining five who could have fired their guns at them decided their lives were more important and tried to run. However, a purple mist filled the surrounding area and the evil, smirking, face of Mukuro Rokudo formed. "Where do you think you're going?" His ominous voiced whispered silkily. Before anyone could blink, the Mist Guardian sliced their necks with his wicked trident before the victims could even scream. The heads dropped to the ground instantly and rolled. The blood covered bodies landed at his feet.

"_Holy shit!_" Adriano said quietly, slacked jaw. His gun was lowered and Gokudera stepped around him.

"Uh, what are you guys-" Gokudera stopped when he noticed bring orange eyes glaring at him.

"Gokudera Hayato, you have **a lot** of explaining to do." A Dying Will transformed Tsuna stepped over the dead bodies, appearing out of thin air.

"Damn, you in trouble." Adriano whispered to Gokudera.

**{Trapped Within His Walls}**

Gokudera sat next to Adriano who were both kneeling before Tsuna. Everyone besides the Cloud and Lightening Guardian were in the Storm Guardian's living room.

Reborn hopped onto an angry Tsuna's shoulder. "Oi Gokudera, you finally got caught?"

Furious brown eyes turned to Reborn. "You _knew_?"

"Ah, so did Hibari." Reborn replied cooly, meeting his student's eyes. "Gokudera has been doing this for a while now."

The Sky Guardian turned his angry eyes to the two in front of him. "How could you **not** tell me?" After the battle, Gokudera and Adriano got treated at a special wing of the hospital as to not arouse suspicions. Then they quickly went to Gokudera's house, since it was the nearest, to discuss the event and other things.

"I..." There was nothing that he could say without sounding like he didn't trust Tsuna. "I'm so sorry, Juudaime."

"With all respect Vongola Decimo, I'm just a simple weapons dealer." Adriano tried to use his most charming smile. "Can I just go home?"

A small tick formed and inside his head Gokudera was cursing Adriano. _Leaving me to the wolves, eh? Fuck you!_

"It's not his fault, Juudaime." Gokudera bowed his head low. "Let him go, please."

Tsuna sat there contemplating. All the while Reborn was getting a silent kick out of everything. "I guess you're right. You may leave Adriano-san."

Adriano smiled brightly and bowed his head low too. "Thank you, Vongola Decimo." He whispered, "Good Luck!" on his way out to Gokudera.

Now that it was just him, ten pairs of eyes were trained on him. "Explain." Tsuna's voice was that of quiet fury.

"I-I started this a few years ago, when I was down to my last savings." Gokudera casted his eyes down. "I didn't want to bother anyone with my problems. So, I did what I was good at—illegal stuff."

Decimo asked, "So, you couldn't bother to tell, oh say, your _best friends_?"

Gokudera flinched. "I know, it was wrong of me, but I didn't want **anyone** to know." He looked up pleadingly with puppy-dog eyes. It was true he didn't want to burden anyone with his problems. They would of ended up seeing him at his lowest, or worse, pitied him. "The only reason Hibari knows is because the Committee knows everything happening in Namimori!"

Tsuna's eyes softened a little. "Not only did you lie to me, but to the rest of your family as well Gokudera." He looked to his other Guardians. "You need to apologize to them."

Gokudera gritted his teeth. His pride is being stripped right now. He bent his head to the ground and said, "I'm sorry everyone."

"Not just everyone, but what are we to you." Tsuna said.

"I'm sorry my family." Gokudera repeated. He shut his eyes. This was so demeaning at the moment.

"Tako-head, were you're problems that EXTREME?" Ryohei stared the silverette down. Something was fishy to this.

Eyes still closed, Gokudera lifted his head. Tears threatened to form at the corner of his eyes. "I had $10 to my name." He whispered.

"$10?" Tsuna repeated. He knew Gokudera was alone, but he didn't think it was that rough. "You could have easily asked for help and none of us would have thought nothing of it!" Tsuna smashed a small hole in the table he was leaning against.

"Maa, maa!" Yamamoto trying to diffuse the thickening tension. "Gokudera will just tell us next time, _right_?"

It was one of the few times the Storm Guardian was grateful to the baseball-freak. "Yes! I _promise_."

"So, what is your situation now?" Mukuro spoke up for the first time. His eyes were glazed over in calculation.

"Uh..." Gokudera was caught off guard. He really didn't have much in the bank at the moment because of all the new weapons he bought and the bills he paid.

"Yeah, Tako-head." Ryohei got up from leaning on the wall. "How is your bank account now?"

Yamamoto could see the protective look in everyone's eyes, but Gokudera had a right to privacy. "Maa, he doesn't have to tell us."

"Gokudera answer the question." Tsuna said with authority.

The Storm Guardian looked away in embarrassment. "A hundred..."

"Damn that's low." Reborn commented.

Tsuna took a calming breath. Just the very thought of one of family members struggling sent a mad rage through his body. "Did you just say a _hundred_?"

"It's only because I just paid bills and bought new weapons, I swear!" Gokudera quickly defended when he saw the look in Tsuna's eyes.

"Gokudera..."

Reborn jumped down from Tsuna's shoulder. "My cue to go." And the hitman quickly disappeared. He could feel the intent from his student and smirked.

"Yes, Juudaime?" Hayato asked fearfully. His situation did not look good.

Yamamoto could see the trembling in Tsuna's back from rage. "Hey! Why not just have Gokudera prove he will trust us more?" He said good naturedly, trying to save his friend from their boss.

The trembling from Tsuna stopped and the Vongola Boss gave an uncharacteristic sweet smile. "Why, that is a _**great**_ idea!"

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked fearfully in Gokudera's stead.

"Come here." Tsuna said quietly with a blank look. He crooked a finger signaling Gokudera to come now.

Gokudera got off his knees and slowly stood before Tsuna. "Yes-?" He was roughly pulled against Tsuna's taller body. "Juu-" Tsuna was kissing him senseless before he had an idea of what was going on. "Hmmpf." The Storm Guardian tried to protest when his bottom lip was bitten, sending a wave of pleasure down his spine. His eyes that had unconsciously closed opened with confusion. Another wave of pleasure went down his spine when he saw Tsuna's hooded gaze.

The Vongola Boss let go of his Storm Guardian's lip. He stared Gokudera down. "You **belong** **to us** and you need to apologize to _**all of us**_ for doing something like that on your own. Isn't that right everyone?"

"And don't think we're done talking, _Don Laccona_." Mukuro stated with a smirk.

Gokudera turned redder than his favorite wine.


End file.
